One Hectic Year
by brokenxrequiem
Summary: Yuffie absolutely detests Leon and is tired of there little fights.For some odd reason Leon picks on her and actually converses with her.Than her parents decided to leave town and sends her to live with Leon!What else could go wrong? 1st FanFic


**Author's Note:** Yo. Okay..ehm..My first boring stupid fan fic. Can't believe I am even posting it. Before I begin my story I'll need to give ya a few heads up and warnings. Oh and I am glad your reading my story! Heehee!

Okay..First off **THIS IS MY STORY. I'LL MAKE IT THE WAY I WANT IT TO GO. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THAN YELL AT YOUR COMPUTER NOT ME.** **I WON'T TOLERATE IT.** **ITS' MY STORY,MY PLOT,MY UHH FAN FIC, SO MY WAY.** Ha..i sound like an employer yelling at the employees. But Seriously..don't tell me that you hate it or its not like them at all cause I could care less and I'll just yell at you nonstop. Seriously..getting me pissed off..isn't something you want to do.

Oh yea..ha..I have to admit it. I have no idea what the hell OC or OOC means. (Or was it OCC?) Yes..i know pathetic. But hey your my lovely dovely reviewers right? So hopefully your gonna tell me in a review. -cough- I interpreted that OOC meant something like there not like the original character and they act differently, and OC meant like a created, made-up character by the author. Am I right or am I right?

Oh..and Try not to be offended by my story. Religion,Naruto Characters,ETC. - Wise.

Oh and** ONE LAST WARNING.**

**WARNING:** This story may contain **MAJOR SPELLING ERRORS.** But its all okay..your the one that has to deal with it. P Ha..-cackles evily-

Okay..ha..I lied. This is my **LAST WARNING.** Hee..its kinda sad what i am about to tell you..I am not a patient person. I probably have no patience and I get pissed off at my computer easily. And a few kickings always get me calmed down..but that could be the reason why theres 10 dead computers in my room..-shifty eyes- So yea.besides that i cuss alot. So there will be alot in the story. But don't worry there won't be one in like every sentence. Its just a warning beforehand. But hey I'll find away to contain myself..heh..maybe 10 cans of sodas might help..

Yes..now on with the story

**Summary: **Yuffie absolutely detests Leon and is tired of there little fights. For some odd reason Leon picks on her and actually converses with people. Than her parents decided to take a road trip and sends her to live with Leon! What else could go wrong? What's Leon hiding? 1st fan fic/ PLEASE READ!I sound desperate.

**I hope you read my warnings. Or else you'll regret it. ehem..-cough- Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: **OOo..I always wanted to write this thing. Squaresoft/Square-Enix and Disney beat me to it..Damn peoples..

**

* * *

**

Down the wretched hallways of Destiny High, directly in the center of all, walked the "queen" and her drones following close by. And the _boys._ The_ boys_ literally kissing the floor they walked on, followed their every command. The "queen" was the girl that did nothing for herself and was probably the most inconsiderate or bitchiest person alive. Or both. Klana..hrmph..some "queen" she was. She had everything. The looks,the money,the "perfect social status"and whatnot, boys. Her drones were just a group of trashy girls that threw themselves at boys. Rinoa, who was the best friend of Klana's was also a fellow stalker of Leon's. Selphie who use to be the little shy girl, who was afraid to talk back was now just another big old slut after Klana's big "makeover" Basically buying clothes that were superglued-tight on you while showing off way too much cleavage and the outfits discover your lost curves and with the help of oh_ just-a-bit-too-much_ over the top makeup. And the other trashy girls? Bleh..there too unimportant to mention. The little troupe called themselves "The Angels".

On the other end only squealing can be heard from both genders as the hottest boys in school trampled over the drooling crowd. Squall,Cloud,Riku,Tidus,Sora and Vincent gave them there trademark grins,smiles,glares,nods and simply ignorance. **Who named them the hottest boys?** To make it worse the death squealing girls of there fanclubs named them "The Knights". And "The Angels" had made it clear that only they could socialize with "The Knights" since they are the only girls who are worthy enough. The loser girls would do anything to get in "The Angels" when they absolutely hated and envied them.

Two other girls could be seen walking beside the guys. Aerith, the _oh-so-lovely girlfriend's_ of Cloud's and Tifa the snobby whore who's boyfriend was Vincent. They named themselves the _luckiest girls_ in the world. If you call being girlfriends to rich snobby jerks that would flirt with any other girl that had a "nice body", is being the luckiest girl in the world, than they need a reality check. I wouldn't want to be part of there little world. The boys in the gang were just players.

Riku had a new girlfriend each week. Meaning every week another new loser threw themselves at the silver-haired teen. He was named heartthrob of the school. Tidus would hit on any girl that had a nice ass and a "nice body". He was just another jerk that didn't care about theire feelings. Sora..well he's not that bad. He's more like a cheery type kind of guy than a player.,but then again..he's the master at pranks along with his best friend Riku. Vincent also called Vinnie, was the most considerate of others in the group in my opinion. Cloud, the quiet "dark" type I suppose. Though he still flirts with any other girl that are stupid enough to go near him. He might be even worse then Riku. Than there's Squall. Grr..that Dumbass Squall jerkface. Argghhh! I hate that guy! He is just a big jerk that likes to torture me! He is a cold-hearted-bastard that has no emotions. I've never seen him smile in his life. Only his dumb smirks! Arghh..I swear if he smirks at me again..I'll rip off his damn mouth. His dumb perfect brown locks and his----"Hey _Bed-Wetter_, come pick up my books would ya? I would myself, but my back hurts." Squall grinned as if he just gave the biggest insult in the world while dropping his books. The halls filled with laughter.

* * *

Flashback/Explanation:

"Bed-Wetter" was the dumb nickname Mr.Richguy gave me in third grade when I spilled orange juice all over my new tanned- shorts right at the crotch area and did summersaults in front of the whole class when it looked like I couldn't control my bladder. Dumb old Leon had yelled out "Bed-Wetter" and since then he's been torturing me with that. Apparently, "Peeing-on-herself-girl" just didn't click. Everyone said he opened up after the little incident. I swear he was stalking me. He was older than me by one year but I had skipped 2nd grade and how lucky I was to be in his third grade class and every other class/grade after that.

"Why don't you just call your precious daddy for a couple million and a new servant Squallieboy, oh and while your at it don't forget your face lift surgery you ugly son of a bitch. That damn scar over your nose..ha..what you do? Scared the shit out of your dog with your face that he had to scratch you up.?" I yelled back folding my hands up to my chest smirking. I wasn't scared of him. He was just a jerk. The halls went silent as my little insult finally preceded their little brains. And they called me slow.. Leon stormed off pushing me away as he made his way through the entry doors. I've never seen him so pissed off. Usually he would snap back with an even better remark. My insult was lame anyways. "Whoo! Go Yuffie! You scared "meaniehead" away!" Kairi, one of my best friends screamed out excitedly. It was just like Kairi to use such "childish names". I mean come on. **Meaniehead? How old are you Kairi? **On the other side of me stood my other best friend,Namine. Namine just gave me her usual nod that she gives everyone else. Err..sometimes Namine just straight off piss me off. I mean, I am better off talking to a wall than her. Sometimes I even get replies from the wall.

* * *

Leon's Pov: (_Italics now mean thoughts_)

_Damn it. That dumb Yuffie. Ughh. What's wrong with me? Why did I storm off like that? Why am I so angry. I give better insults than that. That one was just lame. But..uh I hate it when people mock my scar. They don't even know half of it._

"Hey Squall! You okay?Why the hell did you just ran way like that? Your going To give us a bad reputation." Cloud asked as he ran over to me._ Some friends I had. _"It's Leon. I am fine. I just need to cool of a bit. I'll catch up with you guys later."

I watched as he walked away slowly grinning.

* * *

Yuffie's Pov

I stood there watching what had just happened. It was just like Leon to say anything to get people to leave him alone. He barely even talks. But for some odd reason he always makes fun of me. It was amazing that he didn't correct me in the hall. He hated the name Squall. I have no idea why. Leon just sounds like somebody misspelled Lion and pronounced it wrong.

"Yuffie. You ready? Let's go?" Kairi said while grabbing my arm and dragged me to class. Namine following close by..

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that this SUCKED! My stories suck. I don't think I even know where this story is going,but if I get reviews I might continue it but most likely I might discontinue it.I know it was kind of confusing and boring but I had to introduce everyone and stuff.

Oh and I think I should of added the last names but I am too lazy to do it now. Oh does anyone know Riku's or Sora's last name? I didn't really pay attention when I played KH. I don't even think they did..

PLEASE REVIEW! It's my first fan fiction and my first story. I don't even really like writing.

NO FLAMES PLEASE. I'll just be sad and yell at you….

Oh and SORRY about every mistake in here and the OC/OCCness.


End file.
